


accidentally on purpose

by d_aredevisl



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M, Walking In, Walking In On Someone, fancy clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: Prompt: 17/3517: seeing the other dressed up35: “it was an accident I swear.”in which Tom totally accidentally walked in on you trying on some fancy clothes.





	accidentally on purpose

-

You were currently up in your hotel room getting ready for an award show that your boyfriend tom holland, asked you to come to which you said yes to of course.

looking through what you packed you start getting anxious about being under or overdressed until you turn your left and see it. It is a long pink dress, smiling to your self you knew it was perfect.

immediately grabbing it you start putting it on and when you get to the zipper you hear the hotel door opening and your boyfriends’ loud voice booms throughout the room.

“so yeah I told he-” he stops talking to Harrison, who was with him and stares at you not saying anything.

the silence and two boys watching you made you nervous causing yo to blush, “well if you’re not going to say anything you can leave.” you say putting a hand on your hip trying to calm your nerves.

at your words, toms mouth closes and the opens again looking for the words to the say he sputters out a “holy shit.” 

rolling your eyes you walk to the two boys and gently push them out and lock the door in their faces. you walk back over to the mirror to admire yourself when you hear tom on the other side of the door.

“did you see my girl haz, most beautiful thing I've ever seen.”


End file.
